Feral Temptations
by punkish furball
Summary: CURRENTLY REVISING! WILL BE REPOSTED! "Don't you think it would be just fantastic?" Yuka said, "Being in caught between incredibly hard, hot, strong bodies both giving you their undivided attentions." Some temptations are just too wild and untamed to ignore. IYxFF xover. Kag/Sess/Seph pairing


_**Disclaimer for this story: InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

punkish furball—New Story For The Masses!

**Words to Ponder:**

This is my first Final Fantasy crossover and my first yaoi fiction. I foresee graphicness in the future so look out; it won't be as graphic on this site so the rating is precautionary right now.

The main pairing is set, Sesshomaru/Sephiroth/Kagome. Minor pairings are also set but disputable. This is a precursor to the Band of Seven arc for InuYasha and post-Advent Children for Final Fantasy.

Questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact me via review or message! X3

**Prologue**

"You're doing it again," Sesshomaru gently scolded his silver haired lover as the two of them lay down in his bed. This behavior was becoming a habit of his and Sesshomaru was quickly becoming annoyed. His lover quickly jerked his head towards Sesshomaru; his vivid cyan colored orbs blinked a few times to clear his mind of its daze.

"I was just thinking," he answered while running his long fingers through Sesshomaru's ruffled mane of hair. Sesshomaru reached up and grasped the appendage, bringing it to his lips. He lightly kissed his lover's hand before biting down slightly breaking the skin. Sesshomaru's eyes briefly flashed red when he heard his lover hiss at the rush of pleasurable pain.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to briefly study the silver haired male with whom he shared his bed. He was built very much like Sesshomaru with defined muscles and a lean body composition. His statue was equally as tall and imposing as Sesshomaru's; he towered over many with his intimidating attitude. He was also not the type to be submissive and yielding which made their foreplay very interesting. Sesshomaru did not know the origins of his lover nor did he really care. They found solace and pleasure in each other and that was all that mattered.

"Sesshomaru," the silver haired male said through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru released his lover's hand and nodded his head slightly.

"Sephiroth," Sesshomaru addressed the male sitting adjacent to him.

"I have a proposition," Sephiroth began. Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow slightly to indicate Sephiroth could continue. However, he also pulled Sephiroth closer to him by grasping his arm. He positioned himself so that he could nibble the column of Sephiroth's neck.

Sephiroth hissed again and tried to push Sesshomaru away from him. Instead of backing away, Sesshomaru pierced the tender flesh with his fangs. Sephiroth couldn't help but moan at his lover's rough treatment.

"You are being childish," Sephiroth said, "I have a serious suggestion of you to consider."

"Considering what?" Sesshomaru asked but made no move to stop his attentions.

"A female," Sephiroth answered.

"Female?" Sesshomaru said and backed away from Sephiroth in confusion. He knew what he was referring to; Sesshomaru had suggested the addition of other partner in their love making, but Sephiroth was not interested in any of the demons or demonesses Sesshomaru introduced him to. Despite Sephiroth's unwillingness to have a third lover added to their physical relationship, Sesshomaru was pleased with the outcome. He did not particularly like the idea of sharing his lover beyond having sex and was glad to have Sephiroth for himself. At Sephiroth's sudden suggestion, Sesshomaru grew suspicious.

"A human female," Sephiroth clarified.

"A human?" Sesshomaru repeated, "Do you jest? Beings such as I have no need to deal with mortals."

"Mortals such as me?" Sephiroth asked, causing Sesshomaru to still. Sephiroth smirked when he noticed Sesshomaru pause to think.

"Who is this human female?" Sesshomaru asked. He knew Sephiroth wouldn't bring up the option if he didn't have someone in mind; he wanted to retrieve the woman and be done with it.

"She will never respond to you," Sephiroth replied casually. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the tone. It seemed Sephiroth was in the mood to tease.

"Explain," Sesshomaru commanded and Sephiroth readily complied.

"Though you surely are a fine specimen of a male," Sephiroth explained, "Your past actions are against your favor."

"You can't be suggesting _her_," Sesshomaru said quickly in a condescending tone. There was only one human female he had multiple contacts with. Sephiroth could not be suggesting _that_ woman; it would be unspeakable.

"Why not?" Sephiroth asked, feigning innocence.

"She is of no great beauty. She possesses no grace. She is stubborn," Sesshomaru said, "Furthermore, she is only as good as the foul company she keeps."

"She may not have great beauty, but she far outshines any other," Sephiroth countered the weak argument, "She is not graceful, but her awkwardness makes her endearing. She may be stubborn, but that is far more attractive than being meek and submissive. Her company may be bad, but she is unyielding in her loyalties which speak to her honor and character."

Sesshomaru knew he could not deny what Sephiroth had said; it was all true.

"So," Sesshomaru relented, "how do you intend to go about this venture?"

"I'm not quite sure," Sephiroth said and got out of bed, grabbing his black garments and shoulder armor before began shrugging them on with swift hands. He finished dressing by sheathing his impressive sword, Masamune, at his side.

"I do know that it will be better to act sooner rather than later," he said and turned to Sesshomaru, "That band of misfits often finds themselves at the mercy of some demon of sorts. Perhaps a little intervention would gain me her favor."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the silver haired male. He embraced Sephiroth from behind and drew the tall man's back to his chest and placed his head down on his shoulder.

"Do not keep me waiting," Sesshomaru said. Sephiroth nods before leaning toward Sesshomaru and laying a kiss on his sculpted lips before walking towards the door.

"I will return when I have her at my side," Sephiroth replied cockily and exited the room leaving Sesshomaru alone.

-O0o0O-

"You mean you never thought of it, Kagome?!" her friend, Eri, shouted at her friend. Kagome decided to hang out with her friends before she returned to the Feudal Era for the next few weeks. Currently, they were sitting at the McDonald's ™ and Eri, Yuki, and Ayami were telling her there latest "girl talk" topic.

"Of course not," Kagome said, "Why would I?"

"Don't you think it would be just fantastic?" Yuka said, "Being in caught between incredibly hard, hot, strong bodies both giving you their undivided attentions."

Kagome's mind conjured an image of InuYasha and Kouga standing in front of each other both in their birthday suits arguing and trying to see whose was bigger while she was sitting on a futon reading a book. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the mental picture.

"Kagome be serious!" Eri shouted.

"Sorry, but I'm just not buying it," Kagome said and took a sip of her drink, "I haven't even lost my virginity yet. I can't picture anything passed the mechanics of sex."

"Kagome you're so dull!" Yuka said, "Every girl has some kind of fantasy. Haven't you even thought of anything?"

"No," Kagome said proudly, "Not this girl."

Kagome knew she was lying. It wasn't anything explicit, but it was often that she woke up in her sleeping bag with images of a beautiful demon lingering in her mind with silver hair and glowing golden eyes.

'But there's no way a demon like Sesshomaru would ever consider a lowly human like me,' Kagome thought. Sesshomaru was far too perfect a creature and completely apathetic towards her existence let alone her own feelings for him.

"Come on, Kagome," Ayami said, "What harm is there in fantasizing?"

Kagome smiled slightly, "None, I suppose."

She picked up her tray and walked towards the trash can to dump her trash.

"I'll see you guys later," Kagome said and headed out of the door with her friends saying their good byes behind her.

-O0o0O-

Sephiroth sat on one of the branches of the Goshinbaku with his left leg pulled up to his chest and his right leg left dangling. His eyes were closed as he sat and waited for the target of his affections to return for her era.

'Those companions of her said she would be returning today,' Sephiroth thought and smirked with he thought of the group. One would suspect they would be more cautious and not speak of certain unique aspects of their miko companion so openly. They were a very hopeless bunch without the little miko to keep them together.

Sephiroth's eyes shot open when he saw a flash of magic from old wooden well and he heard a feminine sigh from its dark depths. After a few seconds, he saw a dark colored head emerge from the well struggling to support her body and her beastly yellow bag.

'If she's not careful, she'll…' Sephiroth thought, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kagome gasp when she lost her grip on the edge of the well. Sephiroth quickly rushed to aid the fallen priestess.

-O0o0O-

'Where is InuYasha when you need him,' Kagome thought as she tried to climb up the walls of the well and carry her bag at the same time.

'No wonder InuYasha complains about carrying this,' she thought. Kagome felt the bag slip for her grasp. She tried to catch it but lost her grip on the edge of the well. Kagome felt herself start to fall and braced herself for the impact of the well's bottom.

'I'll definitely feel this,' Kagome thought and closed her eyes. But instead of feeling to hard bottom of the well, Kagome found herself held securely against a warm, solid body. Kagome opened her eyes to see the most beautiful blue-green eyes looking down at her and strands of silver hair gently brushing her face.

"That would have been a nasty fall," a deep baritone said from smooth, sculpted lips.

"Uh huh," was all Kagome could manage to say. A blush began to light up her face.

'You idiot!' Kagome thought, 'An amazingly hot guy saves you and all you have to say is "uh huh"?!?!?!'

"Indeed," the man who held her replied; Kagome could tell he was amused. He set her down gently next to the well before disappearing down it. He appeared moment's later with her bag which he set on the ground next to Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome said and bowed before the mysterious silver haired man. He was wearing clothes she had never seen in the Feudal Era before; his clothing was entirely black from the tips of his gloved hands, up the long sleeves of his coat, and to boots that covered his feet. His shoulders were armored with silver metal pads with accented the silver clasps of his coat. A long sword was sheathed impressively at his side. She could tell that this man was no demon and had no malicious intent towards her.

"My name is Kagome," Kagome said and smiled at her savior. The man took Kagome's hand and kissed it.

"I am called Sephiroth," the man said causing Kagome to grow lightheaded.

"You must be very far from your village," Sephiroth said and grabbed Kagome's bag, slinging it over his shoulder, "I'll escort you back."

"No, that's not necessary!" Kagome exclaimed, but Sephiroth was already headed towards the village. She had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

"I'm sure that worse could happen to you when you're alone other than a fall down a well," Sephiroth said and added with a smirk, "Especially being as beautiful as you are."

"Beautiful?" Kagome repeated with a blush on her cheeks, "I don't know about that, but thank you for the compliment."

"No problem," Sephiroth said and continued to walk with Kagome at his side.

The two continued walking until they reached the outskirts of the village.

"This would be a good place to stop," Kagome said and reached for her bag. Sephiroth frowned slightly before relinquishing the bag to Kagome. Kagome could have sworn she had seen something like disappointment in his eyes but was sure imagined it.

"Thank you for taking me this far," Kagome said.

"No problem at all," Sephiroth responded. He turned to retreat back into InuYasha's Forest.

"I hope I will be able to see more of you, my beautiful Kagome," Sephiroth said over his shoulder before steadily moving away from Kagome until he was out of sight.

"Whoa," Kagome said to herself before walking towards Kaede's hut.

'I hope I can see more of you too.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—There you have it! The gears are in motion. Where will they go? Hmm….let's just see! L83RN355!


End file.
